God of Death
by Kaye2127
Summary: The thoughts of the shrunken detective about the deaths that come and passes by.
WARNING: GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ERRORS

DISCLAIMER: DETECTIVE CONAN IS NOT MINE.

Drip.

Drip.

Drop.

A scent of death lingers in the air. A thunderous roar was heard before a bone-chilling lightning fell from the skies, momentarily giving light to the darkness that surrounds the grim figures of people surrounding a seated sleeping figure inside a hidden battered yet comfortable cabin. The sleeping seated figure continued to speak, yet mouth not moving. Head facing down, that no one can see the sleeping figure's face. But there was a child. A child that speaks for the sleeping figure, telling the people that surrounds the sleeping detective the trick of killing the victim, using a bow-tie shaped voice changer. "—And that was how the victim ended up in that place and position. And if you ever ask for the evidence,—" The child halted for a moment to take a deep breath. "—Megure-keibu, remember the broken droplet of blood near the table? I am sure that there is a figment of blood in the murderer's sock. And you can check it to make sure."

A pause. Then a broken laugh surrounds after, people looking at the murderer's figure, feeling nervous at the sudden outburst. "There's no need for that." The murderer looked at the ceiling of the cabin, tears silently flowing from her eyes. "Yes, you are correct. I was the one who killed him." She hugged herself to comfort her tired body.

"You are correct..." A sad smile.

XXXXX

A sigh. The child who used his mouth for the sleeping detective looked at the clearing sky with a content but tired smile. He slowly stood up, noticing that the once-suspects and the sleeping detective's daughter neared his awakening figure in obvious excitement. "Mouri-san! As expected of the famous detective!"

Mouri Kogorou, the (self-proclaimed) famous detective, looked at the nearing people, half-awake. But when he realized that he was being praised, he laughed loudly and smugly. "In the name of the famous detective, Mouri Kogorou, there is no such word as unsolved in his vocabulary!" Another loud laugh was heard, slowly standing up on the comfy couch. Then, Mouri Kogorou's daughter, namely, Mouri Ran, noticed the tired figure of the shrunken detective. She looked at the child in worry. "Conan-kun! Are you alright?" The boy, hearing his childhood friend calling for him, looked at the girl and smiled widely. "I'm fine, Ran-neechan!" He chirped. "When are we going home? I'm tired!" He said with a made up tired voice of his child persona. Ran smiled gently, noticing the whine in the child's voice. She giggled softly. "I'll ask Tou-san first, then if we are ever allowed to go home, we will take our leave the second Tou-san said yes." Ran said to the shrunken detective then turned to find his father.

Edogawa Conan, the named child, looked at the crime scene with a frown, recalling the murder; he sighed—the trick was very confusing this time. But thank heavens, the murderer left an unnoticed miss, if not, he think that it will give him a hard time looking for evidence. He let out a sigh. It's been what, two years? Two years since he had shrunk. And Haibara told him that the antidote can't be finished until he have an example of the poison. And that will never happen until he finishes his mission. He looked at his shrunken hands, he let out another sigh. Well, there's no time for him to mope around in this kind of small problem. Ran has moved on from his true persona, Kudo Shinichi. He was now only a childhood friend who suddenly left. At first, he was devastated to know that his childhood friend has moved on from their love to each other. He didn't come back to the Mouri Agency for weeks. But then, Professor Agasa and Haibara helped him very much from that depression. He realized that moving on from his undecided return will help him and Ran, and that will let Ran have the opportunity to have someone else and have her feelings returned unlike him. And it was a good thing that he has moved on too. Because nothing can help him overcome this hurdle if he didn't accept his fate.

Yes, he accepted his fate; but he was tired. Tired of all the murders and hurting of people near him. He was a magnet for murderers. The God of Death, as some calls him. He smiled sadly to himself. 'But nothing could change that. Because this is what and who I am.' Then he took a glance at the moon, that was being covered by storm clouds earlier. 'A shinigami, huh.'

Even some people call him unclucky because of deaths that just come and pass by to him. He snorted softly. 'Unlucky? It's the opposite.' He looked at his hands, recalling all the murders he had solved by himself. 'Being always near death is not unlucky. Most people would think so, but I don't. Because—' He looked at the dark sky above him. '—this way, I can protect my loved ones from the shadows. If there were ever murders around me, I can help people save themselves from the crime. I can stop them. And I will. If it was too late, I will make them repent their crimes and not let them lead to death. It is a detective's duty to protect both victims and criminals.'

"Conan-kun! Tou-san said that it's okay for us to go home!" Conan stood up slowly as he heard the voice of the girl. He smiled widely. "Coming, Ran-neechan!"

END

A/N: Hello. It's my first time writing a famfic for Detective Conan. Amd I don't know if I ever made Conan not OOC in this fic. I know there was lne time that Conan failed to save a criminal. I just don't remember what episode it is. But I remember that it was about a child of a pianist looking for revenge for the people who killed his father. And the criminal behind the killings killed himself inside a house (I think) by putting the house on fire. And this idea has been inside my mind since then. And as I finished this fic, I've been unsatisfied by the ending of Conan's thoughts, I just don't know why.

Oh, and I've been planning that this fic will be an interaction between Conan and Kid, but it just doesn't feel right. So this what came.

SO! if you liked this fanfic, it is very much appeciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
